They need each other
by Parker-I-like-pancakes
Summary: My take on what happened after last episode. Nathan x Audrey fluffy


She walked up the steps to her apartment with a confused look upon her face. She didn't know why he had insisted on accompanying her all the way to her door, normally he would have just dropped her off… but she sensed that today wasn't just like normal. Especially by the way he wore his scowl at this moment in time. His brow was furrowed, aching with questions. She wanted nothing more than to see him smile, at least after everything they had both been through.

A step through the door and she couldn't take it, she had to ask why.

"Thought you were just gonna drop me off."

"Yeah well we need to talk."

She knew this wasn't going to end well. At one point or another one of them was going to regret something they said. And it would most probably be her. The anger flared up in both of their voices, until they hit the roof.

"You don't know how hard this has been for me."

"For you? At least you have the luxury of being _one _person. At least you know _who_ you are! You know _what _you are."

"I wanna know what we are!" he took a daring step towards her. Frightened himself for an answer.

She looked down for a split second, then back up to meet his eyes. She knew what she had to say.

"Too much has happened Nathan. We can't be _Audrey _and _Nathan. _Not anymore." She blinked. On the verge of tears. She knew he couldn't take much more of this; he would storm out at any second. She just had to get through this before her own tears threatened to fall.

"We work together. And that's it." She hoped she sounded convincing. Because she sure as hell didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth right now. She loved him. She knew that, and deep down not matter how much he had hurt him, he loved her to. They would never be just partners of work to each other. Maybe partners meant to be of another kind, but right now, she couldn't let her heart get in the way of what she had to do. As long as she didn't love him as Lexie, she wouldn't have to kill him, only that meant pretending to hate a man that she longed form, every minute of every day.

"Right. See you at work." No Parker how he usually ended it, there it was. Plain. Simple. Hurt. He was gone, out of the door.

She stood there waiting, her breath hitched as she heard his footsteps stop, shuffle. And before she knew it he came back through the door. A look on his face that she had wanted to see for a while.

"I don't care _who_ or _what_ you are. I love you." Those three words hadn't been uttered from his mouth. But the way they rolled of his tongue may her toes curl; they had been moving one step forward two steps back for a while now, pushing each other away to stop each other from getting hurt. But look how far that had gotten them?

But right now, his hand were on her face, her arms looping around his neck as they kissed passionately, their lips moving as one with each other. He brought one hand to her back as the other settled on the dresser behind them whilst her fingers thread through his hair and tickled his neck. With his hands placed delicately on her waist, he lifted her up to sitting position on the cabinet, until his hands could rest loosely on her hips and his fingers drew circles upon them.

That night was the perfect way to tell each other how they felt; of course he wouldn't have believed she thought of them as only partners.

Waking up the next morning with a beautiful woman beside him was something he really didn't think he deserved. Her face was angelic and calm as she lay on her left side, one arm tucked under her pillow, the other draped loosely across her own body and her legs bent. Brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes he smiled, something he really hadn't done in a long time…

He lay there watching her for a while, then took to planting small kisses along her arm, his hand rubbing soothing circles upon hers. A smile graced her lips and a small chuckle escaped from her mouth, her eyes remaining closed.

"Na-athan, stop!" she giggled lightly, hunching her shoulders up, to avoid his kisses in the crook of her neck.

He let himself chuckle, grinning broadly at just how adorable she was.

"Good morning." He said gazing down at her lovingly.

"It is now." She replied, hooking her arms around his neck, planting small pecks to his lips as they rolled over.

As she now lay on his other side, his hands wrapped tightly around her small frame, their legs entangled and their breaths hot on each other's cheeks.

"Pancakes?" he asked hopefully.

"Pancakes." She confirmed, because this would be without a doubt, the best breakfast ever.


End file.
